


Remember That I Will Always Come Back To You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Steaming It Up Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cooking, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e22 Waimaka 'Ele'ele (Black Tears), Established Relationship, Fear, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pissed Off Boyfriend/Lover, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve pissed off Billy, & he lets Steve have it, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Remember That I Will Always Come Back To You:

*Summary: Steve pissed off Billy, & he lets Steve have it, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Billy Harrington was busy making dinner for him & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, He actually is making a lot of noise, as he was preparing dinner, & he thought about what happened earlier in the day, & he was so pissed at that moment, He couldn't think straight, so it was better that he & Steve were doing their own things separately at the moment.

 

 ** _"Here goes nothing"_** , Steve said thinking to himself, in the meantime, as he pulled into his driveway, & he knew that his lover was very pissed at him at the moment, He hates it, but he could take it, Cause the relationship was so important to him.

 

He entered inside from the back, & into the kitchen, The Former Seal could see the tension in his shoulders, He sighed, cause he knows that he is responsible for putting it there, **"God, If I could take everything back, I would"** , he thought to himself once more. He walked over, & stopped, when his lover said this to him.

 

"I guess you **_do_** have balls for coming home", he said angrily, as he was preparing their steaks,  & he turned around to face Steve for a second, & said, "I am so angry with you, I can't believe that you were reckless, I mean I understand it's the job, we are the job, But, It shouldn't all the time, I almost lost you, You don't give a shit about that, Do you ?", he said, as the tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks, & he quickly wiped them away, & went back to his task.

 

Steve felt like a real douchebag, & he said, "I am sorry, I am so so sorry, I was just thinking about the innocent lives, & getting Campbell & his crew, I didn't mean to scare you, I apologize, & I will keep on, til we both leave this planet together, Just remember that I will come back to you, No matter what", & he kissed his lover's bare & tanned shoulder. "I know, You are, I mean we just lost Catherine, & it broke me, But losing you...(He says this, as he turns): Losing you would kill me, & I don't want lose you, You & I are great together, I am not going anywhere, So we are in this for the long haul, Right ?", He said with a little smile, & Steve was relieved to see it.

 

"Yes, We are, I am not going anywhere, I am just glad that this case is over, We have some downtime, & I want to spend it with you", Steve said, as he wraps his arms around his lover's neck, & they shared a kiss. "I think though, We pay homage to your grandfather, He deserves it, After we found out what we did", "Thank you", Steve said softly, They shared a few more kisses, Steve helped him with dinner, "I want to make it up to you for today, Name it, It's yours", "Next vacation, Romantic Getaway, You & Me, No phones, No interruptions, or distractions, Just the two of us making out & making love on the beach, That's what I want", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "Done", & leaned in to kiss him, & the rest of the night was relaxing.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
